Scales and Ribbons
by TwilightHammer
Summary: All Dragon, Poison and Dark types have been banished into isolation due to the threat they impose to the other types. Two friends who had promised to marry each other 6 years ago now meet again on different sides. Will they remember their promise or forget it to the hate they have for each other's type. This is my first one please don't judge me


Scales and Ribbons

Chapter 1: A Promise

On the plains of a forest an Eevee and a Deino could be seen, chasing each other back and forth, attempting to tag one another. Both laughing as if there is not a care in the world.

"Tag! You're it!" said the Eevee happily

"Not for long I'm not" said the Deino turning around and chasing her.

The two ran around the clearing for 3 more times before the Deino tripped and went crashing into the Eevee. The two rolled around on the forest floor before stopping with the Deino on top of the Eevee. Their eyes locked in a trance with the other's before realising what had happened and quickly got up.

"S-s-sorry about that "said the Deino blushing fiercely, facing away from her and covering his face.

"N-not a Pro-problem sputtered the Eevee as she tried to stop the blush creeping up on her face. The two stayed like this for little longer before the Deino got up and offered his paw to her. The Eevee looked up to him in surprise.

"The sun is going down soon and I want to tell you something as it goes down, you mind?" asked the Deino looking at his feet in embarrassment. The Eevee looked at him in shocked before smiling and putting her paw in his.

"I would love to" she purred. The Deino looked up with delight. The two were soon running up the small mountain together, paws together. They reached the top of the small mountain just as the sun was beginning to set down. The last bit of sunlight glowed on the two as they embrace each other and stared out to the last bits of the sun together. Soon, the sun vanished from the horizon and the moon rised up to take its place in the sky. The two stayed there together arms locked together for a few more moments, cherishing this time with one another. Finally the Eevee released the Deino from her embrace and stood,

"I have to go now, or else my parents will worry" said the Eevee sadly. The Deino looked at her with an unhappy expression.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" he perked up hopefully. The Eevee looked back at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I think this is the last time you will ever see me" The Deino's heart froze when he heard her utter those words. Without knowing what he was doing, her got up and embraced her. His arms wrapped around her and brought her as close to him as he can. The Eevee's face turned as red as a Cheri Berry and she felt her face burn up.

"Please, D-don't go… you-re the on-on-only friend Th-that I have and I don't wa-want to lose you too" He cried as he said this into her ears. The Eevee too, felt grief of having to leave her friend who she had developed a very close bond with. Her arms wrapped around his body as she started to cry too. The two stayed like that for the next few minutes, holding onto each other as hard as they could and crying into each other's shoulder. Finally, the Eevee released the Deino and looked him hard in the eyes.

"Look, I may be leaving this area but I'm not leaving you" said the Eevee with as confidently as she can. The Deino looked up to her with teary eyes.

"R-really?"

"Really" she replied confidently. The Deino then got up straight and looked at dead in the eyes. She noticed that his face was getting very red.

"Then in that case, will you marry me?"

*Silence*

The Eevee looked at him, jaw dropped in shock. The Deino was looking at the ground in embarrassment and was stirring the dirt under his paws in shame.

"It's just, my parents say you marry when you want to spend your whole life someone and I decided that I want to spend my whole with you" he looked as if he really means it. "Arrh heck it" He turned around to run away before he was held back by a paw. He turned around to see the Eevee was holding him back with one of her paws.

"Actually, I really do want to marry you" she replied. He cried in happiness and hugged her. She hugged him back with just as much passion as he did. Suddenly, she pulled away from him. He looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She turned to him.

"We need engagement rings and the such before we can marry" she shrieked. "Also, I'm still too young to marry" The Deino face palmed himself as he realised that marrying is not that simple.

"Hang on, we can do something about this" he said as an idea came across in his head. The Eevee looked at him in surprise and curiosity. The Deino lifted up his right paw and looked at the scales that covered his arm. He picked a pretty one that was a light shade of red unlike the other blue scales on his arm and pulled it off. The Eevee looked at the wound that he had inflicted on himself with worry.

"Why did you do-"She stopped talking when the Deino suddenly kneeled in front of her and lifted the scale up.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Sylvia" she replied. She was going to ask why he asked this but stopped when he said these words.

"Sylvia, would you please marry me?"

She felt her heart leap when he said these words as the reason why he pulled off his scale was clear. She too, removed the ribbon that she was wearing on her head and held in it her hands.

"Of course I will marry you" He was extremely jubilant when she said these words and took the scale from his paws. But he was also surprised when she placed the ribbon that she was wearing on her head onto his paws. He looked to her in confusion.

"Consider that as my engagement ring to you" she said with a smile. The Deino grinned and pulled her towards him. The two held each other in an embrace before the Eevee realised something.

"Wait, are we forgetting something?" Sylvia asked the Deino. The Deino scratched his head.

"Hmmm…. I think we're meant to do something like this" He pulled her in and locked his lips with hers. Sylvia widened her eyes at this action but brought him closer to her as she kissed him back with as much passion as she could. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds, but to them that was the best 10 seconds of their lives. When they finally parted, they leaned their foreheads together and looked into one another's eyes. Her brown eyes locked onto his red eyes as she lost herself to the beauty of his eyes. Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted the blissful moment between the two.

"Sylvia, where are you?" the voice called out, "It's getting late and your dinner is getting cold".

"Crap that's my mum" cursed Sylvia "Sorry, but I have to go now" she quickly pecked his lips and started to run down the path of the mountain. The Deino watched as she left before noticing that she was coming back to where he was.

"Sorry, but I never got your name and age" panted Sylvia

"Oh…I'm Richter and I'm 10" replied Richter

"Well what do you know, I'm 9" laughed Sylvia "I promise to come back one day and make you my mate". Richter smiled and pulled her in for an embrace.

"I promise too that I will make you my mate Sylvia" The two separated and with one last peck on the lips, went their separate ways.


End file.
